


грязная уродливая жизнь

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterhood, Sisters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Лиз в растерянности полезла искать сигареты, лишь бы было, хотя бы одна, любая, мокрая, мятая, лишь бы нашлось чем прикурить. И, чёрт возьми, иногда гнусные боги слышат её мольбы.





	грязная уродливая жизнь

— Ну же.

Этот абсолютно спокойный и уверенный голос, доносящийся откуда из глубин самого её нутра, будоражил сознание и будто бы успокаивал, сосредотачивал.

— Ну!

Но Лиз всё равно не могла.  
Она смотрела за застывшего человека — в его стеклянные глаза — и видела в них отражение своего ужаса. Её руки почти дрожали, а внутри колотило.  
Лиз не могла сдвинуться с места.

— Тц.

В руках завибрировало, и переулок осветился ярким красноватым светом. Патти уверенно прыгнула на землю, в два быстрых широких шага дошла до мужчины и со всей силы ударила его ногой по лицу.  
Тот отчаянно заскулил.

— Ну что, паршивый ублюдок, думаешь, выиграл от того, что оставил дома бабло? Думаешь — легко отделаешься?

Лиз закрыла лицо руками и попыталась просто успокоиться.  
До неё доносились какие-то отдалённые стоны, вопли и всхлипы, злая брань Патти и глухие звуки ударов. В конце концов, всё утихло, и Лиз почувствовала, как на её плечо легла рука.

Прикосновение Патти уверенное, но такое нежное и осторожное, что ей трудно вообразить, как буквально минуту назад эти руки грубо выколачивали душу из человека. Если не открывать глаза, можно даже представить, что она без ссадин и не в чужой крови.

Но Лиз не привыкла бегать от реалий, поэтому убирает руки и открывает глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — Лицо у Патти какое-то расстроенное, обиженное и даже виноватое, и Лиз невольно улыбается.  
— Да, да… всё в порядке. Прости, не знаю, что это со мной.

Лиз отводит взгляд. Странно, оказывается это так просто — врать сестре.  
Странно, это чувство почти не новое.

_«В порядке»  
«Не больно»  
«Но я же не боюсь»_

Лиз морщится: её тошнит от себя. Но чёрт его знает, догадывается Патти или нет — она просто улыбается и хлопает Лиз по спине.  
— Ха, отлично! Как на счёт немного оттянуться за кружкой того дерьмового пива?

Патти уверенно вышагивает прочь из переулка, потягиваясь и даже не обращая внимания на избитого мужчину, скукожившегося в мусоре. Лиз судорожно вздыхает, нервно запускает руку в волосы и на секунду зависает, кидая взгляд на стонущего человека.  
Она пытается найти в себе хоть каплю жалости к нему, но внутри — только отвращение.  
Нет, дело не в этом. Почему-то после всего дерьма, которого они натерпелись от совершенно разных людей, больше всего на свете Лиз боится убить человека.

_Опять._

***

То была паршивая неделя, и кончилась она паршиво: Лиз и Патти застукали одного богатенького сыночка, который спустил все свои деньги в казино, и теперь довольно скалился, смотря на Патти, держащую в руке пистолет.

— Что, шлюха, не входило в твои планы, да?

Лиз была в бешенстве. Она просто чувствовала, как внутри неё всё закипает. Как этот ублюдок смеет? Они выслеживали его неделю, чтобы точно сорвать куш — не застав его в трезвом состоянии и с охраной, а он…  
И тут Лиз почувствовала _ярость._  
Нет, не свою. Эта ярость была… иной.

Лиз ощутила, как её душу наполняет чужая злоба; она выходила за рамки доступного, она клокотала бесконечной горячей ненавистью, абсолютной ненавистью ко всему живому; неконтролируемая жажда разрушения скапливалась внутри, заполняла всё её нутро и сознание, и когда Лиз в отчаянии почувствовала, что ещё чуть-чуть — и её разорвёт на кусочки, вся эта прорва эмоций с огромной силой выплеснулась из неё, и Томпсон наконец-то смогла сделать вдох.

Она испугалась и тут же превратилась, покачнулась и упёрлась ладонями в колени, переводя дух. Лиз тошнило, и она чувствовала какой-то очень неприятный запах — тяжёлый и приторный. Томпсон подняла взгляд на Патти — та стояла, уверенно смотря прямо перед собой и не шевелясь. А потом Лиз перевела взгляд на их утихшую жертву и в ужасе схватилась за лицо.

Тот паренёк-мажор был мёртв.  
Глаза были закатаны, подбородок был заляпан кровью и слюной. А в его животе была огромная дыра: Лиз едва успела отвернуться, прежде чем её вырвало.

— Ты… ты что, убила его?  
Лиз вытерла рот рукавом, пытаясь побороть дрожь.  
Это был первый раз, когда Лиз сказала не «мы».

— Этот подонок не заслуживал никакой жизни.

От голоса Патти у Лиз по спине пробежал холодок: это был не её голос. Не её тон. Не её слова.  
Но это была она.

***

В кабаке было шумно и душно, но тут было тепло и наливали выпить почти задаром; на сигаретный дым в какой-то момент учишься не обращать внимания, на сальные взгляды — никогда: слишком чёткие и живые воспоминания о том, во что они могут вылиться.  
Но Лиз привыкла бояться посторонних. Это нормально. Это правильно: иначе не выжить.  
Но что делать, если боишься своих?  
— Ты в последнее время какая-то грустная, — уныло протянула Патти, виновато смотря на Лиз исподлобья. Какой же она ещё… ребёнок… Лиз обещала ей, что всегда будет защищать её, и до сих пор хочет уберечь Патти от зла.  
Только вот Патти сама справлялась. Пожалуй даже слишком хорошо.  
Лиз снова почувствовала, как к горлу подкатила тошнота.

И, если честно, это до чёртиков бесило.  
Они с Патти росли на улицах и видели (пережили) много всякого, и убийство какого-то подонка — это так…  
Нет. Дело… не в нём.

Лиз обняла себя руками; она до сих пор ярко помнила эмоции, с которыми Патти стреляла. Чувствовала.  
Она прекрасно помнила этот ледяной голос.  
Она… боится не убить, а, чёрт побери, свою сестру. Лиз в ужасе вскинула голову и столкнулась глазами со взглядом Патти.

— Сестрёнка… — Лиз почти невольно отдёрнулась от её руки, вскочила и залепетала:  
— С… слушай, я выйду… мне что-то как-то нехорошо.  
Лиз кинула беглый взгляд на расстроенную сестру, обернулась и чуть ли не выбежала из захудалого кабачка.

На улице была ночь.  
Холодный мерзкий воздух и тишина действовали успокаивающе и расслабляюще, но Лиз не знала, что делать.  
Она боялась свою сестру.  
Самого дорогого (единственного) человека на свете.  
Человека, с которым она выросла и побывала в дерьме, зовущемся миром.  
Человека, которому доверяла больше всего…  
Доверяет до сих пор — это самое страшное.

Лиз в растерянности полезла искать сигареты, лишь бы было, хотя бы одна, любая, мокрая, мятая, лишь бы нашлось чем прикурить. И, чёрт возьми, иногда гнусные боги слышат её мольбы.  
Уродливый грязный переулок.  
Уродливая грязная жизнь.  
Дым немного успокоил и привёл мысли в порядок, и Лиз снова занервничала — нечего было бросать Патти так резко ещё и в этом дерьмовом месте. Надо бы…

— Эй, сис?  
Лиз вздрогнула и обернулась.  
Патти уже была здесь — маленькая, беззащитная и виноватая.  
— Ага? — Лиз тушит зачем-то едва начатую сигарету и морщится.  
— Это из-за того, что я убила того ублюдка, да?  
Лиз замерла, смотря в стену.  
— Нет, Пат… нет… нет-нет-нет, — Лиз до боли закусила губу, а потом почти с усилием повернула голову и посмотрела сестре в глаза.  
— Да.  
— Мне не стоило его убивать?..

Да, не стоило. Не стоило, не стоило, не стоило… не…  
Лиз открыла рот и замерла.  
Но… почему? Разве убить бесполезное отребье — это плохо? Разве… он что-то значил? Разве ненависть и ярость её сестры не оправданы? Ведь это так правильно — ненавидить этот сраный мир, город и людей подстать им. Это ведь так необходимо — яростно выбивать дерьмо из подонков. Если бы они чувствовали и думали как-то иначе, они бы давно сдались. Если бы они поступали как-то иначе, они бы были мертвы. Тогда какого чёрта Лиз вообще всего этого боялась?  
— Нет, Патти. Просто у твоей сестрицы слабый желудок и мягкое сердце — а ведь как бы я иначе могла любить такую оторву, как ты? — усмехнулась Лиз, и в душе её что-то закололо, когда Патти широко улыбнулась.  
Да, наверное, у неё действительно непозволительно мягкое сердце.  
Но Патти — её сестра. Единственная и любимая.  
И нет, и не будет человека, которому она смогла бы доверять больше, и ничто никогда не пошатнёт её любовь.  
Они такие, какие они есть, и они не виноваты в том, что этот город полон дерьма.  
Они не виноваты, и тем более не виновата Патти.

Лиз улыбнулась и обняла её одной рукой, прижав к своей груди.  
— Всё в порядке, Патти. Что бы ты ни сделала, я всё равно буду любить тебя больше всех на свете.  
Патти смеялась и обнимала её в ответ.

И Лиз знала: в этот раз она не врала.  
Наверное, это было самое честное, что она сказала за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
